Ink jet printers generally have print heads that direct droplets or otherwise transfer ink from ink reservoirs to a print medium, such as paper. In some instances the print heads have arrays of jets that direct droplets of the ink onto the medium. The jets produce drops of ink from the reservoirs when actuated. The actuator may be one of several different types that cause the jet to dispense ink. Examples include piezoelectric transducers that deflect against a membrane to force a drop of ink through the jet, or a small heater to temporarily vaporize ink into a bubble that forces ink through the jet.
The print head may be configured in several different ways.